


My legs are stumbling, stumbling as I walk

by LoveIsAMyth (sweetponzu)



Series: Stumbling and Confused [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Relationship(s), but hana knows stupid when she sees it, kyoko and hana are bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetponzu/pseuds/LoveIsAMyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up and growing distant or growing closer-- whatever it was, their group of friends will always be at the mercy of reality's push and pull.</p><p>AKA: the gang grows up together, through puberty and losing parents, and they handle things as well as could be expected from children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My legs are stumbling, stumbling as I walk

Kensuke Mochida, was not the worst person to be Kyoko's boyfriend. But he was pretty damn close.

 

Honestly, it's been a long running not-argument between her and Kyoko. Every single time they have a fight, she would cry and Mochida would always have the shortest fuse even though he was already quick to anger normally. 

 

Its annoying, a complete mood ruiner and at times uncomfortable. For everybody else in, and its almost unbelievable she is letting herself think this, their group.

 

It could be said that couples who have the same group of friends are the most troublesome to deal with and also have the hardest time finding support within friends. 

 

But it would be laughable to call Mochida her friend. The bastard would always throw snide remarks at her, whenever Kyoko would bring her along with them on outings. Rubbing in the fact that he pays for the food, even though he never really gives Hana a chance to pay for her own in the first place. Hanging out with Mochida is irritating at best.

 

But everyone else does not think like Hana, because everyone else is a stupid monkey idiot. Even Tsuna, Mochida's primary punching bag back in middle school, treats him as a friend now. And is therefore hesitant to take any sides. 

 

Not taking any side is the same as not being a friend to either. It makes Hana boil with anger, just thinking about it. 

 

What happened to liking Kyoko way back when? What happened to wanting to protect your important friends? Guess Kyoko doesn't make the cut.

 

Even now, as they eat at the roof top, everyone is acting all buddy-buddy with each other--

 

Yamamoto merrily trying to stuff a piece of sushi into a defiant Gokudera, with Tsuna weakly trying, and as usual, failing to keep the bickering from escalating. Kyoko and Shouichi chatting quiety amongst themseleves with Mochida at her side copying the nerd's home work, as usual.  Hibari is napping at the top most section of the roof, as usual, the adrenaline freak. 

 

\--when at best, they were just a ragtag bunch of unhinged, dependent children.

 

Monkey idiots. The lot of them. 

 

But, Hana thinks, as she nibbles on an onigiri, maybe she's being a little harsh.

 

After all, Hana is one of them, unfortunately.


End file.
